kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
056. The Butler, Guessing
The Butler, Guessing (その執事、見当, Sono Shitsuji, Kentō) is Chapter 56 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary The icebergs penetrate the Campania and water infiltrates through the breaches. Grell Sutcliff is slicing several beings with their Death Scythe, referencing to the blood, the color red, their favorite. They note that the dire situation is a perfect opportunity for them to play as a heroine. Meanwhile, in the elevator hall, Francis Midford, Edward Midford, and Sebastian Michaelis are appalled by the impactful shock that reverberated throughout the ship. Sebastian splutters that it is impossible, running to the first class deck, followed quickly by Edward. Edward notices the pieces of ice on the ship and gasps, realizing that they had crashed into icebergs. Before he could react, Sebastian urgently takes off to the wheelhouse. He impetuously takes the initiative of preventing the flood, readjusting the devices so the watertight doors would close. After readjusting it, Sebastian muses that the closed doors should temporarily stop the flooding, but adds that for the entire crew to have been killed, tonight is the worst. As he contemplates, a Bizarre Doll sneaks up behind him, but Sebastian already anticipated it, turning around and kicking it out the window. Ronald Knox, distracted by the prior Bizarre Doll crashing out the window, turns to its direction. Grell, however, snaps at him, telling him not to look the other way while suggesting to him to try feeling the salty breeze. It is then revealed that Grell is standing on the ship's deck, arms stretched at shoulder length, enjoying the alluring breeze, with Ronald holding them at their waist. As Grell fantasizes about the beauty of the stars, Ronald grudgingly asks if they are trying to torment their subordinate. Grell counters that he is rude and that they would much rather be with a more handsome guy than with "some brat" like Ronald. Ronald then proceeds to think that he should probably just be quiet in order for Grell to not procrastinate on their job. Grell notes that they give up, saying they could not get excited with Ronald as their partner at all. Regardless, Ronald opens his book, saying they should not be doing something like this, and reads off the names of the deceased that have all similarly died of heart failure. He then informs that they have 1034 more souls to collect before they are finished. Ronald then pouts, complaining of how, in addition to their regular work, they must investigate some moving corpses. Grell criticizes him that he should not whine over such insignificant things and that soul reaping is "a Grim Reaper's most important job". They mention to the other Grim Reaper that he could simply finish his investigation during his break time. Ronald says that he does not want to be reprimanded by a Grim Reaper that was recently suspended. Grell snaps at him to shut up and urges him to hurry, so they could get it over with and go home. Consequently, they both depart from the ship. In the meantime, in the second boiler room, Ciel Phantomhive is perturbed by the shock throughout the ship. Abruptly, a huge wave of water crashes in and Ciel and the others are swept in the adversity. A man shouts that the alarm meant the watertight doors are closing. The man yells at them to hurry up and escape through or they will be locked in the room. Ciel urgently calls for Elizabeth Midford, who is drenched with water, her lengthy dress slowing her down. He was about to run for her, but is stopped by the man who tells him that it is too late. The watertight doors close between Elizabeth and Ciel. Suddenly, Ciel breaks through to Elizabeth. She is surprised and asks him why he did not escape to safety. He tells her that he had promised to protect her at all costs and grabs her hand securely. Ciel tells Snake, who is on the other side of the doors, to go on ahead. Snake yells back that he cannot leave them behind. Ciel notices the duct above them and reassures Snake that they will escape through there. He adds that Snake's "friends" (i.e. his snakes) cannot be drenched in cold water for too long so they should go. Snake throws up his snake, Keats, to the ceiling and tells Ciel that the snake will guide them through the duct, saying they will meet up later. Ciel guarantees that they will definitely reunite again soon. Ciel subsequently starts climbing up the pipes along the wall, telling Elizabeth to hurry and take off her clothes. She stammers out a disagreement and he snaps at her, telling her not to be stubborn for she could not possibly wade through with her troublesome skirt. Elizabeth yells out her denial to, saying that she wants Ciel to think of her as cute until the very end. Ciel then impulsively jumps down and obtrusively tears her dress open from behind. He scolds her that, if she dies, she will never be able to wear any of the clothes she loves again, and that it is all over when she dies. Elizabeth falters to the ground, apologizing. Ciel kneels and drapes his coat over her, saying that he will tell Nina Hopkins to make her a new dress next time, a much nicer one. Elizabeth tells him that she apologized because she was being obstinate. He responds, apologizing in return for being rough on her. Ciel, in the middle of saying they should hurry, is interrupted by his coughing. She worries and he reassures her that he only choked on some water and changes the subject, reminding her to hurry and climb. Elizabeth looks at him tacitly and inquisitively before climbing up the pipes. Sebastian is shown sighing in relief as he climbs up the ship to the third class deck, drenched in water, with his tuxedo and white gloves gone. He begins inspecting the blueprints of the ship, assessing through a rushed glimpse that the ship has taken a considerable amount of damage, with approximately four divisions flooded. He punches a Bizarre Doll negligently with the back of his hand as he continues to contemplate, knowing that the ship can only handle a mass of water commensurate with its vessel. In the first class suite, Grell and Ronald slaughter some more beings and Ronald whines about the number of them being interminable. Grell corresponds that "messing around with these guys" is a waste of their time. Ronald agrees, mentioning that the ship will sink within the hour, the information that Sebastian simultaneously acknowledges from a different area. Sebastian tucks in his watch, readjusts his tie, and slips on his gloves and tuxedo. He notes that the water is about two degrees and to be soaked in it for an extended time will harm the body. He says that he must hurry to their side, referencing to Ciel. Characters in Order of Appearance *Grell Sutcliff *Edward Midford *Sebastian Michaelis *Francis Midford *Ronald Knox *Ciel Phantomhive *Elizabeth Midford *Snake *Rian Stoker Navigation es:Capítulo 56 pl:056. Ten kamerdyner zgaduje! it:Capitolo 56 Category:Chapters Category:Luxury Liner Arc